Broken Memories
by amberranae6292
Summary: When a distraction job goes wrong, Stephanie gets kidnapped. When she makes it back to Trenton, she has only broken memories of anything that happened within the first 28 years of her life. With Lula and Connie's help, she begins reconstructing her past.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : None of this is mine, not even the main part of the plot, much to my shame. It won't get into it until later, but one of the biggest parts of the plot was suggested to me by Belinda (Aznbeez), so I can't even take credit for that. Bah, humbug.**

**Okay, I know I haven't updated B&J in a month. I have no excuse, 'cept for I'm lazy, and after reading 12 Sharp, I just.. lost inspiration. Meh. I'll probably finish up B&J and pretend like TS never existed, but I dunno. **

**Now, back to this story. I've been working off and on on this story ever since part of the plot was suggested to me by Belinda. Of course, with my one-shots and B&J, it's more of a half-assed attempt. But I'm gonna try hard -sighz at the thought of having to be responsible- and finish up both B&J and this. Well, B&J could easily be finished, if I just got off (on?) my lazy ass and started writing. I have the plotline and everything, but..**

**Anyway, these people are adults, and act like adults, and if you don't like it then FUCK YOU but have a nice day. :) Screw ya and get away from my story. Whoopie, and a bowl of cheerios. So, to begin the story.. here ya go.. **_

* * *

"Stephanie, there is only one way I will allow you to go with us, and that is if you PROMISE to do EXACTLY as I say." Ranger's voice was harsh and urgent; he knew that if he did not make a decision soon, he would foil the whole plan._

_"Fine." Stephanie did not like it, but she would deal with it._

_"No," Ranger said urgently, "Not fine. You don't realize, this guy is a brain-washing, corruptive-"_

_He was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone._

_"Yo.. On our way."_

_Ranger pursed his lips, then let out a furious growl of frustration. He grabbed Stephanie's hand and lead her to the large garage. He checked her to make sure she had her weapons and vest; once satisfied, he started the vehicle. In minutes, the duo had arrived at the old, rundown bar in the ghetto of Trenton, New Jersey. Steph leaned over to get out, only to be yanked by her shoulders to Ranger. He pressed his lips to hers, and she naturally responded. Without a word, he pulled away from her and opened the truck door._

_"Stephanie." Joe Morelli and many of her other police companions were standing by, but only Morelli spoke. He kissed her on the forehead. "Be careful," he said softly. Stephanie slid the engagement ring off of her finger and into his hand, then pressed a kiss to his palm._

_"I will be." Stephanie kept the fear out of her voice, but it must have shown in her eyes, for Morelli pulled her into a hug. _

_"Morelli, Stephanie." Ranger's face was a mask of professional blankness. "It is time."_

_Stephanie pulled out of Morelli's embrace and, with slight hesitation, followed Ranger.. Ranger led her to the side of the building to put a wire on her; then, they were calmly walking into the bar.  
"There he is," Ranger muttered to her, pointing out a very handsome man. Stephanie nodded, then put on a show of confidence as she made her way over to the man._

_"'Lo," the man said, flashing a dazzling, heartstopping smile. Stephanie forced a smile back. This man was wanted and well known for kidnapping and raping women, but Stephanie was taken back by his innocent, boyish looks. _

_"Hi," she said, aware of the breathliness of her vioce. His smile turned into a smirk._

_"Derek," he said, holding out his hand. _

_"Stephanie." She smiled and shook his hand._

_"So, Stephanie," he said after a few moments of silence, "Would you like to dance with me?"_

_Stephanie saw, out of the corner of her eye, Tank nod._

_"Sure."_

_He took her hand and led her out onto the floor. Stephanie was impressed. She had pictured this guy to be a sleezeball that would have immediately tried to feel her up; on the contrary, he kept his hands away from any uncomfortable positions._

_"So, Stephanie," Derek smiled, "Are you here with friends?"_

_Stephanie was momentarily panicked, until she saw Lester, who stood in the far corner, shake his head._

_"No," she said convincingly. "I'm a loner, I guess."_

_Derek laughed, not a mocking one, but a beautiful, musical laugh._

_"Well," he said cheerfully, "That makes two of us."_

_Stephanie was beginning to wonder if she was with the right guy. This man had still not tried in any way to touch her unappropriately, he was actually being polite._

_"Are you from around here?" Stephanie asked him._

_He shifted positions as the song changed from a fast song to a slow one. He wrapped his arms around her, leaving his hands to rest easily on her mid-back._

_"You could say that," He laughed, again, not mocking. "Are you?" His face was politely curious, as were his eyes._

_"Not exactly," Stephanie said smoothly. He grinned at her, then pulled away, but took her hand in his._

_"Well, Ms. Stephanie, would you like to join me in a few more refreshments?" His eyes stared into hers, and she shivered, but not out of fear._

_"Okay." She allowed him to lead her back. _

_Stephanie sat down on a bar stool, watching him closely. He watched her just as closely as he sat beside her.  
"Do you see that man in the corner?" he muttered into her ear. Stephanie turned to lock eyes with Ranger._

_"Yes?"_

_Derek laughed softly. "He's been watching you all night.. I believe you have an admirer, Ms. Plum."_

_"I guess I-" Stephanie cut off quickly._

_"Wait a minute, how did yo-"_

_She fell forward to the floor, obviously unconscious, as chaos erupted around her._

_

* * *

_

**Review. Now. **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvVV**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Only person I own is Derek, and he's just an image of my imagination, so, yah. Other'n that, same rules apply. Blah blah. Here ya go.**

**Boom.**

* * *

"Derek, are you going to wake up or not, dammit?"

I rolled my eyes at my husband. His eyes remained closed, but a smile slowly grew on his face.

"Derek!"

I pulled his pillow out from under his head. He burst out laughing and pulled me back into his arms. I rolled my eyes yet again as he kissed me firmly on the lips. I kissed him back until he seemed satisfied; he pulled away and sat up.

"Oh shit," he muttered, looking at the time. "Steph, baby, I gotta go.. I'm late to work." He jumped up and quickly got dressed. I laughed at his frantic actions, then stood up and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"You don't have to go to work." To tell the truth, I wasn't willing to let him go.

"Yes I do." He flashed me his dazzling smile, and kissed me on the nose. "You've kept me away from work three times this month."

I rolled my eyes. "Pleeeease?" I pouted.

He hesitated, looked at the clock again, and looked at me.

"I guess one more time won't hurt."

I grinned as he joined me back in the bed.

* * *

After we were done, he kissed me on the forehead. "I'm going to be jobless if you keep doing this to me," he joked.

"Whatever," I told him pointedly. He kissed me again, then started his vehicle and left.

Derek and I had been married for three years; my memory of anything before then was hazy. According to Derek and his family, he had found me abandoned and left to die in the slums of Trenton, New Jersey. He told me he knew the man who had hurt me; it had been an ex of mine. It did not seem weird to me that I had no memory of the evil man; according to the doctors, I had recieved a severe concussion. All I knew was that less than two months after Derek had found me, he proposed and I immediately said yes. We had moved to a quiet town in Washington, Derek had gotten a job at a local car dealership, all that fairy tale stuff.

I had once asked him about my past; all he told me was that my parents were dead, and that the man who had hurt me was a well known but dangerous businessman. He had shown me a picture, in warning to tell me to always stay away from the man. I planned to do exactly that.

That is, until things with Derek started getting worse.

It had been a bad day for the both of us; Sunday was always a tense day, because we always had his family over. I had recently had a slight arguement with his sister, but when I told him about it, he had laughed it off and insisted that I did as well.

He had done as always; He, his father, and his brothers and brother-in-laws all went out to the bars after lunch, leaving me alone to the house to clean. Cleaning was not one of my strong points, but Derek never seemed to mind. At the bars, Derek would drink little to none, and always be the designated driver to get the others home in one peice. That night, however, he had come in, drunk as hell, and when I asked him why, he had hit me.

The emotional pain hurt way more than the physical pain, but he apologized a million times the morning after. So I sucked it up and forgave him. Then, it happened again.

This time, I had a black eye and many more bruises to show for it.

So, I did the only thing I could think of.

The next morning, after Derek left for work, I was on the next available flight to Trenton, New Jersey.

* * *

When I got off the plane, I realized I had no clue where I should go. I looked around, faintly wondering how I could have ever lived here. I did not know any land marks, but I knew that I had grown up here, so I followed my instincts and wound up at a place called "Pino's".

"I must be insane," I muttered, stepping through the doors. I was hit with the intense smell of pizza. Mmm.

"Wait a minute," I said softly. "Pizza?"

Derek and I were not big pizza eaters.. in fact, now that I had thought about it, I had not eaten any pizza for the past year.

"Holy shit, Stephanie?"

I turned quickly to see a fat black lady overdressed in Spandex running toward me. I ducked underneath my table.

"Damn, girl, where you been?" The woman managed to bend down to look at me. "Why you under there?" She grabbed my arm and I unwillingly stood.

"Um.. I'm sorry.." I could tell that my face was beat red, "Who are you?"

The lady's jaw dropped. Then her eyes narrowed. Then she raised her eyebrows.

"Holy shit and dickens, you don't remember ME? Lula? Girl, what tha hell happened to you?" she pointed her finger at my purpleish black eye. I waved her away.

"Lula.." the name sounded vaguelly familiar, like maybe an old pet rabbit or something.

"Yeh, Lula. Girl, come with me." She grabbed my arm and, with the strength that only an elephant would have, literally drug me out of Pino's and down the street. She threw me in a bright red convertible, then stopped quickly and yanked me out at some bail bond's place. For some reason, the word "duck" popped into my head. I shook my head in confusion.

"Come on, maybe this'll jarr your memory."

Bewildered, I followed her.

"Holy fucking shit, Stephanie, is that you?"

A tall, skinny man ran out of a room from the back as soon as I stepped into the building. I stared at him.

"Yes, I'm Stephanie.. Who are you?"

The man's face was as confused and disbelieving as Lula's.

"The girl doesn't remember a thing," Lula explained to the woman behind the counter.

"Holy fucknuts," the woman said in wonder.

"Not true," I declined quickly. "I remember the name Lula." I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"Steph, what happened to your eye?" the woman asked.

"I.. uh.. well.."

Lula, who had been sitting on the couch beside me, jumped up.

"It was that Ryans guy wasn't it? I'm going to hunt his ass down and-"

"No!" I spoke over her. They all turned to me.

"No?" said the skinny man in disbelief.

"I love Derek," I said softly. "I.. Wait.. How do you know Derek?"

The three gazed at me with opened jaws.

"What?"

"Uhh," the woman was the first to regain her voice, "You really don't remember a thing, do you?"

"I told you she's clueless," Lula said matter-of-factly. "Probably, he brain washed her."

"Connie."

I didn't know where that name came from, but for some reason, I just had a gut feeling that I should say it.

"That's me," said the woman. She smiled. "Do you remember anything else, anything at all?"

I shook my head. "I don't even.. I.. Are you my friends?" I looked at the three of them.

"Lula and I are," Connie said. "Vinnie is your duck-fucking cousin."

I burst out laughing, not at the description, but because of the thought I had had when we drove up. That meant that I knew these people. I had lived here. I had memories from here.

"I think.. I think certain things are triggering my memory."

"Like what?" Connie asked me, sitting me down in the vacated couch.

"Like, for example.. the name Lula was familiar.. and.. I remembered your name when I saw you.." I blushed slightly. "And.. I thought about ducks when we pulled up here.." Lula and Connie laughed, while Vinnie rolled his eyes.

"How about this," Connie suggested. "I'll drive you around and see if anything jumps out at ya."

I bit my lip, wondering if she and I could both fit in a car together, then decided to go for it.

"Okay," I agreed.

She grinned. "Alrighty, let me grab my keys."

* * *

A lot of the things were unsucessful, but some triggered old memories deep within me.

"I used to work there, didn't I?" I asked, pointing at a place called "Cluck-in-a-Bucket".

Connie laughed. "You burned that place up," she grinned.

My eyes widened. "Oops?" I said softly, hoping it hadn't been expensive to rebuild.

We continued to drive, until I saw a house that immediately drew my attention. "Who lives there?" I asked, pointing at it.

Connie followed my gaze. "Joe Morelli," she said hesitantly. "Um, you and him were.. well.. engaged."

I gaped. I had been engaged, and didn't know about it?

What had Derek kept from me?

I watched as random houses passed by, until I shrieked, "I know this place!"

Connie pulled up beside it and nodded. "This is where your parents live, Steph."

"My parents?" How could that be possible? "My parents are dead, though."

Connie just stared at me.

"Aren't they?"

She shook her head, then exited the car. "Come on," she said. "I think you have some explaining to do, and here's the best place to do it."

* * *

**I dunno when I'll get the next chapter up, but I'll start working on it. I will, I swear.. -coughz-**

**Review.. and maybe it'll inspire me..**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvVVVV**


End file.
